¿Quién dijo que McLaggen no tenía buen culo?
by tyna fest
Summary: Lavender siempre ha soñado con ver la tableta de chocolate que oculta Ronald Weasley bajo la camiseta. Está segura de que su Ro-Ro tiene los abdominales perfectos. Una idea de Parvati hace que ambas terminen escondidas en el vestuario de los chicos de Gryffindor después del partido de Quidditch, pero lo que Lavender ve allí es algo con lo que no había contado en absoluto.


**¡Bienvenidos/as! Aquí os traigo un one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas de la saga. Espero que os guste :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el mundo pottérico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Está basado en sexto curso.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura :)**

* * *

Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil no dejaban de gritar enardecidas entre la multitud de las gradas del campo de _Quidditch_. A pesar de que el temporal era nefasto, que estaban completamente empapadas y que para la mala suerte de Lavender, el maquillaje se le había ido al traste, la euforia las embargaba. Gryffindor iba a ganar a Slytherin.

O al menos, esa era la esperanza que tenían…

Sin embargo, había algo que a Lavender le fastidiaba enormemente. Miró en dirección a los tres aros de Gryffindor y vio que Cormac McLaggen los defendía como si la vida le fuese en ello.

— ¡No es justo Parvati!— resopló mientras se ponía la capucha del impermeable para que no se le mojase el cabello más de lo que ya lo tenía.

— ¡¿El qué?!— gritó sin despegar la vista de Dean Thomas que era el que tenía en ese momento la _Quaffle_. El tumulto era tan estrepitoso que apenas podían mantener una conversación. Entre eso y los codazos y empujones que recibían constantemente iban a terminar magulladas.

— ¡Pues que no hayan elegido a mi Ro-Ro como Guardián!— se quejó malhumorada. Tenía que admitir que el partido estaba siendo muy emocionante pero no le hacía nada de gracia que Ron hubiese terminado como Golpeador. Cuando él y McLaggen se presentaron a las pruebas del equipo estaba segura de que el pelirrojo iba a ser el Guardián. ¿Por qué en el último momento le había sonreído la suerte a ese estúpido creído?

— Lavender, si tanto te gusta Ron Weasley, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con él? Si quieres te lo presento…— sugirió Parvati. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto escuchar a Lavender. Llevaba desde principio de curso hablándole del hermano de Ginny pero cada vez que intentaba presentárselo, ella se daba a la fuga.

— ¡Quería hablar con él después del partido para felicitarle por su victoria como Guardián en caso de que hubiese ganado pero al final es un maldito Golpeador!— grito más fuerte al ver que un grupo de chicos de cuarto curso montaban tal escándalo que era imposible oir nada— ¡Qué quieres que le diga! ¿Hola Ro-ro, enhorabuena por haber golpeado tantas _bludgers_? ¡Estás loca! Además, si me lo presentas podría sospechar.

Parvati rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, aburrida.

— Como tú quieras Lavender…

— Y encima ese estúpido de _Cormy_… — masculló cruzándose de brazos—No sabe ni dónde tiene la cara. No sé cómo no se escurre de la escoba. Ni siquiera tiene culo— luego miró a Blaise Zabini y vio que él era el que tenía la _Quaffle_ en ese momento. El Slytherin la lanzó a uno de los aros de Gryffindor pero Cormac McLaggen la atrapó exitosamente.

Parvati soltó una risita.

— A mí me parece guapo… ¿de dónde has sacado eso de que no tiene buen culo? — inquirió curiosa. Tenía que reconocer que McLaggen era muy atractivo. No podía ser cierto que tuviese carencias… _de ese tipo._

Lavender se mantuvo en silencio. Estaba tan furiosa y le había cogido tanto odio a ese creído que de alguna forma lo tenía que ridiculizar. Realmente nunca se había fijado en su parte trasera. Siempre lo había visto por los pasillos con la túnica. ¿Pero qué más daba? Seguro que estaba _plano._

— Ehh, no lo recuerdo— disimuló desviando la vista al campo y observó a Ron. Una _bludger_ iba hacia él a toda velocidad pero fue rápido y ágil, consiguiendo golpearla— Seguro que mi Ro-Ro tiene buen culo— suspiró con aire soñador. _Era tan guapo_… su cabello pelirrojo empapado bajo la lluvia… esos músculos cubiertos por las protecciones y el uniforme de _Quidditch..._

— ¿Es que nunca te has fijado?— preguntó Parvati haciendo que su amiga despertara de su ensimismamiento.

Lavender sacudió la cabeza.

— No mucho porque cada vez que lo intento, esa estúpida de Hermione me mira de una forma extraña. Creo que está coladita por él— entrecerró los ojos. _La odiaba._ Odiaba a esa empollona que se creía la mejor de todo Hogwarts. No iba a dejar que se quedase con su Ro-Ro.

Parvati se cruzó de brazos pensativa. Ya podía decir que ni siquiera estaba pendiente del partido. Solo sabía que iba ganando Gryffindor y escuchaba alguna que otra información de los comentaristas, pero no estaba atenta. Quería que Lavender dejase de hablar de Ron. Si conseguía que lo viese en su esplendor, la dejaría tranquila.

— ¡Tengo una idea!— Desde luego su plan era una locura, pero sería efectivo.

— ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame Parvati!— exclamó Lavender entusiasmada comenzando a dar saltitos.

— Pues que ahora cuando termine el partido, lo más seguro es que todos los del equipo vayan a los vestuarios a ducharse— comentó indecisa. Tenía que convencerla como fuese— Podríamos ir sin que nos viesen y…

Lavender abría la boca y la cerraba sin saber qué decir. ¿Su amiga pretendía que fuesen a espiar a Ro-Ro? _¿ESTARÍA DESNUDO?_ Se llevó las manos a las mejillas al sentir que comenzaban a quemarle.

_Ese culito, ese culito, ese culito._

—¡AHH!— gritó exasperada— ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacerlo para que no nos vean?

Parvati se quedó callada.

— Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea Lavender— extendió la palma de la mano al ver que dejaba de llover. Miró al cielo y vio que comenzaba a despejarse. ¿Significaba una señal de que todo saldría bien? _Era probable…— _Creo que frente a las duchas hay unas taquillas. Lo más seguro es que sean como las del vestuario de las chicas.

Lavender la escrutó con la mirada.

— ¿Pretendes que nos metamos en las taquillas?— parecía emocionada por la idea. Ver a Ro-Ro desnudo… _Por Merlín Bendito_. Seguro que tenía una tableta de chocolate en el abdomen… — ¿Estás segura de que vamos a caber dentro?

Parvati sintió un escalofrío al ver el brillo perverso que reflejaban sus ojos pero tenía que reconocer que ella también quería ir. No precisamente para ver a Ron desnudo. _CLARO QUE NO._

Dean Thomas también estaría allí… y era muy guapo.

No es que le gustase.

_No, no, no._

Además, estaba saliendo con Ginny pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese guapo. Por mirarlo un poquito no iba a pasar nada. Hacer de _voyeur_ durante un rato no era para tanto. La pelirroja ni se enteraría.

— Por intentarlo no perdemos nada— sonrió motivada— pero tenemos que ir antes de que termine el partido. Así no nos descubrirán.

Lavender comenzó a cavilar. ¿Y si a alguno de los chicos del equipo les daba por utilizar las taquillas? En menudo marrón se meterían… Se le encogió el estómago solo de pensar en una situación tan bochornosa.

— Pero Parvati, pueden abrir las taquillas y pillarnos— comentó un poco alicaída. Todas sus motivaciones se habían colado por el desagüe. No vería a su queridísimo Ro-Ro en pelotas. ¡Ahora que por fin se había hecho a la idea! Quería ver su culito… bueno y de paso algo más. ¡Para qué iba a engañarse!

— Pues usamos un hechizo Lavender... Relájate.

Lavender esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se frotó las manos. Oh sí… un pequeño hechizo, la taquilla se quedaría atascada accidentalmente y estarían seguras. Lo mejor de todo era que Ro-Ro intentaría coger la toalla para secarse pero no podría. Conclusión: Seguiría estando en bolas. Más tiempo para poder observarlo. _¡Ayy se moría solo de pensarlo!  
_  
— ¡Está bien!— exclamó eufórica agarrándola del brazo. El partido aún no había terminado, pero daba igual. Ya se enteraría más tarde de la puntuación final. Había cosas más importantes a las que atender… como colarse sin ser vistas en el vestuario de los leones— ¡Vamos!

Después de una larga carrera en la que Lavender y Parvati terminaron jadeando, por fin llegaron a su destino.

_El vestuario de los chicos de Gryffindor._

Debían ser rápidas. El partido podía terminar de un momento a otro y tenían que esconderse. Cuando entraron en el lugar, algo avergonzadas, miraron por los alrededores buscando las taquillas. Efectivamente estaban frente a las duchas, lo que quería decir que podrían ver por las rejillas a los chicos mientras se lavaban, enjabonaban…

Lavender parecía estar hiperventilando.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó Parvati preocupada al ver que se sonrojaba mucho.

— Sí, sí, s-sí— tartamudeó histérica abriendo las taquillas. Por suerte no necesitaban combinación ni ningún hechizo. Al fin y al cabo, ahí solo se guardaban toallas o uniformes— Mira, estas dos están vacías.

Parvati echó un vistazo y vio que no había ningún estante. Lo que quería decir que podrían meterse sin problemas. _Eso sí_, estarían algo apretujadas, pero no importaba. Eso era lo de menos.

— Yo me quedo con ésta— comentó Parvati— Tú métete en la de la izquierda.

Lavender asintió en silencio y después de hacer unas cuantas maniobras para que su cuerpo se acomodara perfectamente en el interior de la taquilla, cerró la puerta. El maldito impermeable la estaba agobiando pero no podía dejarlo a la vista. Tendría que aguantarse y lidiar con ello.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó estresada. Todo aquello le subía mucho la adrenalina.

Parvati escuchaba su voz amortiguada desde la otra taquilla. Desde luego, prefería que nadie se enterase de lo que estaban haciendo. Las tratarían de pervertidas…

Aunque realmente … _Lo eran_. ¿Para qué iba a negarlo?

— Lanzar un hechizo Lavender— alzó un poco la voz— ¿Me escuchas bien?

— Sí, sí, te escucho— murmuró. Notaba que el corazón le latía rápidamente y tenía un nudo en la garganta. De pronto, oyó decir algo a Parvati. Seguramente se trataba del hechizo. Como pudo, deslizó la mano por su impermeable, palpando en busca del bolsillo donde tenía la varita y cuando por fin la cogió, la sacó con intención de conjurarlo.

En ese preciso momento, las voces de los chicos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cercanas al vestuario.

_— ¡Tío has estado fenomenal!_

_— Bah, tampoco ha sido para tanto_.

Lavender pegó un poco más la oreja a la puerta de la taquilla. Le sonaba esa voz. Miró por la rejilla y vio que aparecían un montón de chicos, completamente sudados y comenzaban a quitarse los uniformes de _Quidditch _dejándolos en los banquillos que había junto a las duchas.

Lavender giró el rostro avergonzada. ¿Qué estaría pensando Parvati? Volvió a mirar a los chicos en busca de Ron pero aún no había llegado. Por otro lado, Cormac McLaggen ya estaba allí y todos lo vitoreaban.

_— Definitivamente, eres el idóneo para ser Guardián_— uno de los chicos le palmeó la espalda.

_— Lo sé_— dijo engreído— _Menos mal que no eligieron a Weasley._

Lavender apretó fuertemente los puños. Aún tenía la varita en la mano pero se olvidó por completo del hechizo. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era ese estúpido creído? Ese maldito _Cormy _McLaggen. Meterse con su Ro-Ro aprovechando que aún no había llegado al vestuario.

— Shh, Lavender— la llamó Parvati discretamente. Los chicos estaban tan concentrados hablando que seguramente no se enterarían si ellas cuchicheaban— ¿Sigues ahí?

— Sí Parvati… ¿Ves a Ro-Ro?— susurró. Ella desde su taquilla no lo veía pero a lo mejor había llegado.

— No, no le…— pero se quedó en silencio al ver a Cormac McLaggen de espaldas a ellas quitándose la única prenda de vestir que le quedaba. _Sus calzoncillos._

_Ohh, por Morgana, Circe, Merlín y todos juntos._

—Lavender, Lavender— Parvati intentaba respirar pero cada vez estaba más alterada— ¿Quién dijo que McLaggen no tenía buen culo? Dios mío…

Lavender fue a decir— ¡Yo! ¡Yo lo dije! ¡No lo soporto!— pero aproximó el rostro a la rejilla de la taquilla y se quedó atónita. _Pasmada._

Se le resecó la boca y sintió que se asfixiaba. Entre la visión que tenía frente a ella y el impermeable apretado a su cuerpo...

¿De dónde narices venía ese monumento? Nunca se hubiese imaginado que desnudo tendría semejante cuerpo. Era un _dios griego._  
Chasqueó la lengua impaciente al ver que Cormac continuaba de espaldas a ella y no se giraba. El resto de chicos continuaban desnudándose pero no estaba atenta. No podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo de ese imbécil.

Se suponía que debería estar maldiciéndolo y no dejaba de babear. Era una tonta.

_Pero es que tenía un cuerpo…_

— Creo que me va a dar algo— se escuchaba la voz de Parvati desde la otra taquilla, pero no era precisamente por ver a McLaggen en bolas.

Dean Thomas había llegado y se estaba quitando las protecciones.

_''Respira Parvati, respira''_— se decía así misma.

Lavender, por su parte, continuaba sin apartar la vista de Cormac. Justo cuando el chico se giró y por fin iba a ver '_' sus atributos masculinos''_, Ron apareció en el vestuario.

_ — Weasley, ¿qué tal la experiencia como Golpeador? ¿Interesante?—_ McLaggen parecía disfrutar fastidiando al pelirrojo.

Ron le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. No tenía ganas de discutir con ese idiota. Además, en el siguiente partido golpearía una _bludger_ contra su cabeza. Así se le quitarían las tonterías.

Lavender centró la vista en Ron al ver que comenzaba a quitarse la prenda de arriba pero se quedó algo decepcionada al ver que no tenía la tableta de chocolate que ella se había imaginado. No es que estuviese gordo, pero su cuerpo era más bien fofo y amorfo… y al lado de McLaggen…

_''¡Lavender en qué narices estás pensando!''_— chilló en su mente. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Qué hacía comparando el cuerpo de su queridísimo Ro-Ro con el del tonto de _Cormy?_ No, no. Tenía que dejarse de estupideces.

— Ahí lo tienes Lavender— soltó una risita Parvati mientras continuaba observando a Dean. Qué guapo era… no era muy musculoso pero tenía algo que le gustaba. Jamás se arrepentiría de haber ido al vestuario de los chicos. Ella estaba disfrutando viendo a Dean desnudo y su amiga babeando con su querida zanahoria.

Pero Lavender quería salir de allí cuanto antes para no volverse loca. Aunque no quisiese, no podía evitar hacer comparaciones.

_'' El culo de Cormy es respingón y tiene los abdominales muy definidos… por no hablar de los oblicuos''  
_  
_'' Pero Ro-Ro tiene los brazos fuertes y la cara bonita''  
_  
_''Aunque las piernas de Cormy…''_

¡AHH! Estaba perdiendo el juicio. Se veía en San Mungo a temprana edad si seguía por ese camino.  
Por mucho que lo intentase, no podía apartar la vista de Cormac. ¡Si ese maldito no tuviese tan buen cuerpo! ¿De dónde demonios lo había sacado? Y por si fuera poco, su parte más preciada era…era…ERA…

Tuvo que ahogar un grito y apartar la vista de aquella zona. _¡Por Merlín bendito!_ Nunca se la había visto a ningún chico. Ella no se esperaba encontrarse con _esa cosa..._tan espectacular.

Pasó más de media hora y el vestuario de los chicos comenzó a quedarse vacío. Parvati estaba un poco decaída porque Dean se había duchado muy rápido y había sido uno de los primeros en irse. Solo quedaban algunos alumnos de quinto, Cormac McLaggen y Ron.

El pelirrojo terminó de vestirse y cuando estuvo listo, buscó una taquilla vacía para dejar sus cosas.

Lavender sintió como le daba un vuelco el estómago al ver a su Ro-Ro aproximándose a la taquilla de Parvati. _Maldita sea._

— Qué raro…— murmuró Ron al ver que la taquilla no se abría— ¿Qué le pasa a este trasto ahora?

Parvati no se movía. Sabía que gracias al hechizo no podría abrirla pero aún así tenía pánico.  
El pelirrojo al ver que la taquilla estaba rota y que no llevaba la varita encima, se encogió de hombros, metió sus pertenencias en una bolsa y se marchó del vestuario.

Después de varios minutos, el único que aún seguía allí era McLaggen. Se había puesto una toalla enrollada a la cintura y se estaba huntando una crema en un hombro. Seguramente se habría dado un golpe.  
Lavender no dejaba de resoplar. Su Ro-Ro ya se había ido y se estaba asando como un pollo dentro de la taquilla. Quería salir cuanto antes pero hasta que ese estúpido no se fuese no podría hacerlo.

De pronto, a Cormac se le cayó la toalla dejando al descubierto _todo_ su cuerpo y como si nada, caminó hacia las taquillas.

— ¿En cuál he dejado la túnica…— murmuraba mirando de un lado a otro. Lavender sentía que el corazón se le iba a parar, sobretodo cuando lo vio quedándose plantado frente a su taquilla. Gracias a Morgana, en la que ella estaba no había ninguna túnica, así que todo despejado. Pero Cormac, que no recordaba exactamente en cuál la había dejado, alzó la mano para abrirla.

_'' Lavender relájate, tranquila, tranquila, no podrá abrirla porque has lanzado el…''  
_  
_MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA._

No había conjurado el hechizo.

Cormac McLaggen abrió la puerta de la taquilla tranquilamente, sin esperar en absoluto lo que podía encontrar en su interior y para su sorpresa, Lavender Brown estaba dentro, completamente inmóvil y más roja que un tomate.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces tú...— no pudo terminar la frase porque Lavender se puso a chillar como una loca al verlo en bolas tan de cerca. Lo empujó y salió corriendo del vestuario lo más rápido que pudo. Quería volver a su habitación y no ver a nadie.

¡POR MERLÍN, QUÉ VERGÜENZA! ¡Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara a partir de ahora!

Y por si fuese poco, había dejado abandonada a Parvati en el vestuario. Aunque ella habría lanzado el hechizo. No la descubriría.

Por otro lado, Cormac había encontrado su túnica pero estaba en _shock_. Mientras se vestía no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿Qué hacía la loca de Brown en el vestuario espiándolo? ¿Habría ido más veces a verle?

_Seguramente._

Cuando se hubo vestido, recogió su escoba y se marchó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Lo más probable era que celebrasen una victoria en su honor por haber jugado tan bien. Ya se encontraría con la desesperada esa y le preguntaría sobre lo que había ocurrido.  
Apagó las luces del vestuario y cerró la puerta.

Parvati suspiró aliviada. _Por fin._ Ahora solo tenía que deshacer el hechizo e ir a buscar a Lavender. Conociéndola, la pobre estaría llorando a moco tendido en la habitación. Tenía que ir a consolarla inmediatamente. Al menos, a ella no la habían pillado.

Cuando salió del vestuario, volvió apresuradamente a la Torre de Gryffindor y entró en el dormitorio. Hermione estaba amontonando una gran cantidad de libros y Lavender permanecía tumbada en su cama bocabajo, con el rostro hundido en la almohada.

— Oh no… ¡Lavender, Lavender!— dijo aproximándose a ella y sentándose a su lado— ¿Estás bien?

Lavender giró un poco el rostro para mirarla. No estaba llorando pero sí muy roja. Tanto que parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

— ¡NO!— chilló avergonzada— ¿Cómo quieres que lo mire ahora a la cara? ¡Seguro que se lo cuenta a todo el mundo!

— Venga, relájate— le pasó la mano por la espalda, intentando apaciguarla— Si quieres hablo con él.

Lavender suspiró hastiada.

— Déjalo. Ahora creerá que babeo por él.

Hermione, a pesar de que estaba concentrada organizando libros, tenía la oreja pegada a la conversación. ¿Estarían hablando de Ronald?  
Sabía que a la estúpida de Lavender le gustaba. Se veía a simple vista… ¿Qué habría ocurrido?

— ¿Vosotras vais a bajar a la fiesta que hay después de la cena? — preguntó intentando incorporarse a la conversación y de paso, averiguar algo.

— ¿Qué fiesta?— Parvati miró a Hermione.

— La que hay en honor a Cormac McLaggen— rodó los ojos. Aún estaba arrepentida de no haber boicoteado las pruebas del equipo. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo _Confundus_ a ese estúpido pero en el último momento se arrepintió. Tenía la esperanza de que Ron lo consiguiese por sí mismo, pero lamentablemente, no había sido así.

— ¡Ni hablar!— gritó Lavender y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada— ¡No quiero volver a verle nunca más!

Hermione cogió el montón de libros y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación con la intención de ir a la biblioteca. Tenía que devolvérselos a Pince. Prefería no quedarse a escuchar los lamentos de la tonta de Lavender. Tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. Seguramente algún chico la habría rechazado.

_Que la consolase Parvati.  
_  
La puerta del dormitorio se cerró y Parvati le quitó la almohada de encima a su amiga.

— Mira Lavender, pasa de él. Si cuenta algo por ahí, diremos que es mentira— intentó tranquilizarla— Yo te apoyaré.

Lavender hizo un puchero.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, venga. Seguro que Ron estará en la fiesta. Y él no te ha visto. ¡Eso es lo que importa!— realmente quería que Lavender fuese a la celebración porque así no iría sola. Además, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Dean.

Lavender se animó y asintió en silencio. Lo mejor era no mirar a ese estúpido de _Cormy_ a la cara… pero curiosamente, ya no tenía ganas de hablar con su Ro-Ro. Al saber cómo era desnudo, había perdido todo su interés. Ya no lo veía igual pero seguramente estaba confusa. Lo mejor era ir a la fiesta. Si hablaba con él, volvería a gustarle. Esa barriga fofa podría curarse perfectamente con un poquito de ejercicio.

— Vamos, que voy a ponerte guapa— le agarró la mano Parvati, incorporándola.

Las chicas comenzaron a arreglarse y después de más de dos horas en las que estuvieron probándose diferentes modelitos y Lavender se maquilló y retocó más de trescientas veces, al fin estuvieron listas.  
A Lavender le había costado la vida misma pintarse con el lápiz de ojos. Las manos le temblaban mucho porque no podía dejar de pensar en el dichoso _Cormy_. ¿Por qué no se lo quitaba de la cabeza?

_Vale_, la había pillado con las manos en la masa, pero tenía que superarlo. Desde luego lo que había ocurrido iba de lleno a su lista _''El top cinco de las situaciones más bochornosas''_, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

¡Joder, era una Gryffindor! ¡Debía afrontarlo con la cabeza bien alta y si le decía algo, lo mandaría a freír espárragos!

Al final se decidió por una camiseta rosa, una diadema a juego y unos vaqueros ajustados que tenía en su baúl.

— ¿Estás lista?— preguntó Parvati mientras se hacía una trenza.

Lavender estaba mirándose al espejo, terminando de ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios.

— Sí, ya estoy— sonrió levantándose del taburete. Estaba nerviosa pero no creía que Cormy le dijese nada. Después de todo era un creído. Y además, tenía entendido que iba detrás de la empollona de Hermione.

Cuando ella y Parvati bajaron las escaleras del dormitorio, la Sala Común estaba a rebosar de alumnos, todos festejando la victoria de Gryffindor. Colin Creevey era el encargado de hacer un reportaje de fotos de los chicos y chicas del equipo y a Cormac lo rodeaban un montón de admiradoras de cuarto curso felicitándolo.

A pesar de que McLaggen estaba siendo acosado por las chicas, (las cuales no le dejaban en paz) la vio cuando bajó las escaleras.

_A la espía del vestuario._

No había comentado nada con nadie y no entendía por qué. Podría haber avisado al director, pero por alguna razón le producía _cierto morbo_ que una tía lo mirase desnudo.

Desde que empezó el curso, había estado interesado en Hermione Granger, pero ella no se despegaba de Weasley y comenzaba a aburrirse. Estaba cansado. ¿Por qué narices era la única que no iba detrás de él?

Mientras tanto, Parvati disfrutaba de un zumo de calabaza y Lavender permanecía de brazos cruzados, malhumorada porque Ro-Ro no aparecía por ninguna parte.

— Shh, Lavender— siseó Parvati muy cerca de su oído— McLaggen te está mirando.

— Ya lo sé— masculló nerviosa. Llevaba un rato clavándole la mirada y estaba poniéndose histérica. La situación empeoró cuando el chico se hizo paso entre la multitud de fans que lo rodeaban y se aproximó a donde estaba ella.

— Mierda Parvati, que viene… vámonos— dijo entre dientes agarrándola del brazo.

— Respira Lavender— se zafó de su agarre. Ella no quería irse ni muerta. Ahora que tenía tan cerca a Dean. Estaba justo al lado hablando con Neville y Seamus— No creo que te diga nada.

Lavender comenzó a soltar maldiciones al ver que su amiga no le hacía caso pero se quedó en silencio al ver a Cormac parándose frente a ella.

— Quiero hablar contigo— su voz sonó tajante. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar una negativa.

— Y-yo n-no… — tartamudeó Lavender mirando en todas direcciones.

— Ahora— la cortó y la cogió del brazo llevándola a las escaleras.

Lavender observó que todas las chicas la miraban con envidia. ¡Encima iba a ganarse enemigas!

_''GENIAL, ESTUPENDO''_

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban en la planta de arriba junto a la puerta de la habitación de Cormac. Allí no los vería nadie.

— ¿Qué q-quieres?— preguntó Lavender asustada.

Al ver que la acorralaba apoyando las manos contra la pared, se quedó totalmente paralizada. _Oh Dios mío_… a pesar de que iba vestido con ropa de calle, no podía dejar de imaginárselo _desnudo._

— ¿Qué que quiero? — sonrió exasperado— Creo que lo sabes muy bien. ¿Qué se supone que hacías en el vestuario?

— Eh…yo…— Lavender no podía hablar. Sentía que se ahogaba. Notó que las mejillas comenzaban a quemarle y se odió a sí misma. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan nerviosa? Tenía que darle un empujón y largarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías verme en pelotas?— esbozó una sonrisa picarona. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Muchas habían entrado en su habitación por las noches cuando dormía. Aunque nunca lo habían visto desnudo… o eso era lo que él pensaba hasta ese día. Si no hubiera abierto esa taquilla no se hubiese enterado.

— ¡¿Qué?!— graznó Lavender frunciendo el ceño— ¡NO! Quería ver a otra persona…

Cormac la miró incrédulo. _Sí, claro. Qué excusa más tonta._

— No te creo— musitó aproximándose mucho a su oído hasta rozarlo con sus labios. Quería intimidarla— ¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto?

Lavender se estremeció al sentir el susurro de su voz contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

— No, no me ha gustado— le espetó. Ese estúpido se lo tenía muy creído y le molestaría que no lo adulase por su cuerpo perfecto— He ido a ver a Ro-Ro.

¿Qué importaba si se lo decía? Sabía que se llevaba fatal con Ron y le fastidiaría mucho. Pero Cormac no se apartaba y la expresión de su rostro era inescrutable.

El chico bufó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Pero qué narices le veis a Weasley? Si es horrendo— se apartó de su oído y la miró a los ojos.

Lavender le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— No te metas con él, estúpido— farfulló furiosa. ¡Pero bueno! Se estaba pasando. No lo aguantaba.

Cormac resopló pero no apartó las manos de la pared.

— Es que es verdad, primero Hermione, ahora tú. Si ni siquiera ha tenido novia. Seguro que se enrolla de pena.

Nunca le había faltado atención femenina. Aún así, le molestaba mucho que preferiesen a Weasley, aunque no tenía por qué importarle que a Lavender le gustase la zanahoria.

_Era una pervertida acosadora._

— ¿Qué pasa que tú eres un experto?— le escupió. Odiaba que ridiculizara a Ro-Ro— Eres un creído.

Por alguna razón, Cormac se fijó en sus labios y le parecieron muy apetecibles. Después de todo, _no era fea._

Además, esa noche en concreto, iba muy arreglada.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?— Ya había besado a más de una y lo más probable era que ella no pudiera resistirse.

Lavender entornó los ojos y forcejeó con él intentando apartarlo.

— No _gracias_— le espetó de malagana— Quítate de en medio.

Pero Cormac no se movía. ¿La besaba o no la besaba? En ese momento le apetecía, pero… ¿y si luego lo acosaba eternamente? Seguro que ella con un beso suyo no tendría suficiente… y él no solía repetir.

_Bah,_ _¿qué importaba?_

— Si lo estás deseando— musitó aproximándose mucho a su boca— si no, ¿por qué estabas espiándome en el vestuario?

Lavender notó su respiración contra su boca y sus piernas comenzaron a aflojarse. ¡No! ¡Porque tuviese las medidas perfectas de una escultura griega no iba a caer tan fácilmente!

Pero cuanto más se acercaba él, más veía ella que no podría hacer nada. Tenía que pararle los pies a ese idiota.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no era por ti! Era por…— pero no pudo terminar. _Oh,_ desde luego que no.

Cuando notó el roce de sus labios contra los suyos dejó de hablar. Se había rendido y por algún motivo sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.  
No quería abrir la boca por tal de que él no profundizase el beso pero Cormac hizo un poco de presión hasta que consiguió que ella cediera y resbaló la lengua en su interior.  
Retiró una mano de la pared y la deslizó por el cuerpo de Lavender hasta llegar a su trasero, apretándoselo suavemente, acercándola más a él.  
Lavender nunca había besado a nadie y no tenía ni idea de si lo estaría haciendo bien o no. Solo se dejaba llevar mientras él jugaba con su lengua. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba. A pesar de que odiaba a ese maldito creído, el contacto de su boca contra la suya era muy placentero.

_Irresistible…_

No podía pensar en nada más y sentía que no podía parar. Algo avergonzada, alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, aproximándolo más a ella. Quería notar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Un inmenso calor la embargó. Quizá porque él estaba ardiendo o quizá porque ella se estaba excitando. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba segura de que era algo muy intenso.  
Cormac no tenía ni idea de si Lavender se había enrollado con alguien, pero no besaba nada mal. Le seguía el juego bastante bien.

_Quizás con ella sí repetía..._

A pesar de que Lavender podía decir que estaba disfrutando como nunca, había algo que quería hacer. _Comprobar el culo de McLaggen_. Se lo había visto pero necesitaba tocárselo. No lo pudo resistir y deslizó sus manos muy despacio palpando todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero.  
Cuando él noto los dedos de ella aferrándose firmemente a su parte trasera, no pudo evitar reírse suavemente contra su boca.  
Se apartó de ella lentamente y la miró de arriba abajo sonriendo con esa mueca que solía poner normalmente.

Lavender vio que sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Abrió la boca para decirle algo pero no podía articular palabra. Solo conseguía soltar balbuceos incoherentes. Cormac la acalló volviendo a besar sus labios y luego se apartó.

— No hace falta que digas nada— dijo hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y girándose para bajar las escaleras.

Lavender iba a gritarle. ¡A dónde demonios se largaba dejándola plantada! Pero Cormac se paró y se volteó un poco, mirándola de soslayo.

— Por cierto, mañana tengo entrenamiento de _Quidditch_— esbozó una sonrisa provocativa. Ella captó la indirecta. ¡¿Estaba loco?!— Que disfrutes de la fiesta.

Lavender se quedó allí plantada y se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared. Seguramente Parvati estaría preocupada porque llevaba mucho tiempo ausente, pero no podía ni respirar. Tenía que recomponerse.

¿Un encuentro con McLaggen en las duchas? No estaría nada mal… ¡PERO POR DIOS! ¿Estaba loca o qué le pasaba? ¡Si no lo podía ni ver!

— ¡Ahh, estás aquí!— exclamó de pronto Parvati que subía las escaleras— ¿Qué te ha dicho Cormac? ¿Lo va a contar?

Lavender apartó la vista del suelo y la miró fijamente.

— No Parvati, no creo que diga nada— musitó entrecortadamente. Su amiga no podía enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Al menos de momento.

— ¿Entonces qué ha pasado?— Estaba preocupada por lo que hubiese pasado. Quizás McLaggen pretendía informar a Dumbledore y le ponían un castigo a Lavender.

— Nada, nada— disimuló Lavender sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello y se apartó de la pared agarrándola del brazo— ¡Venga! Volvamos a la fiesta.

Parvati la escudriñó con la mirada. Parecía nerviosa, pero seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas.  
Lavender la llevó arrastras hasta la Sala Común y empezaron a hablar con Neville y los demás. Ron estaba entre ellos y ese hubiese sido el momento oportuno para Lavender de poder acercarse a él después de tantos meses esperando, pero su atención estaba en otra parte.

Al fondo, Cormac McLaggen posaba con algunas alumnas mientras Colin Creevey les sacaba innumerables fotografías, pero él no le quitaba la vista de encima a la Gryffindor.

Lavender, esbozó media sonrisa disimuladamente. Quizás _sí _se pasaba al día siguiente por el vestuario. Después de todo, él era atractivo y besaba de escándalo. Aunque solo iría para enrollarse con él, claro… un ratito y luego se marcharía.

Al cabo de unos instantes se rio para sí misma. Le había dicho a Parvati que Cormac no tenía trasero. _Que estaba plano...p_ero ya no podía negarlo.

McLaggen tenía muy buen culo.

_Y ella lo había comprobado en todo su esplendor._

* * *

**¡Menudas**** pillinas son Lavender y Parvati! jajaja Colándose en el vestuario de los chicos XDD Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo pero hubiera ido al de Slytherin jijijiji :P Aunque estoy escribiendo sobre esta pareja en uno de mis fics, me apetecía mucho hacer un one-shot de ellos. Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**¡Espero vuestras opiniones! Un beso muy fuerte, tyna fest :)**


End file.
